


The Skirt

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And stealing Ororo’s skirts, Charles is a bit out of character, Cross-dressing Pietro, F/M, I Was Bored When I Wrote This, M/M, Peter Maximoff centric, Pietro centric, Pietro cross-dresses, Pietro wearing skirts, so is jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Peter was a boy. Peter knew he was a boy, he didn't wanted to change that about himself. He liked having a penis, he liked having a deep(ish) voice. Peter also knew he wasn't straight, not by a long shot. Boys were just hotter, cuter, and keep up with him a lot quicker.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Peter Maximoff & Ororo Munroe, Peter Maximoff/Scott Summers, Pietro Maximoff & Ororo Munroe, Pietro Maximoff/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	The Skirt

Peter was a boy. Peter knew he was a boy, he didn't wanted to change that about himself. He liked having a penis, he liked having a deep(ish) voice. Peter also knew he wasn't straight, not by a long shot. Boys were just hotter, cuter, and keep up with him a lot quicker. Also boys weren't as emotionally attached as girls were, and were more likely to leave him before he even woke up after a one-night-stand. Another thing Peter knew was that he wasn't like other gay boys. He wasn't some sort of happy-go-lucky gay best friend with impeccable fashion taste and talking to all his female friends (not that he had any) about clothes and fashion and boyfriends. He also wasn't the secretive jock sort of gay where they finally come out in the middle of some high school football game or something. He also wasn't the sort that were normal, just like every other guy, just not into girls. He liked girls clothes. No, he wasn't non-binary. He just liked them. He didn't see why they were only for girls and why you could only buy them in the girls section - he'd dragged Wanda out loads of times so that it wouldn't seem weird.

Peter didn't find it weird, neither did his mum or Wanda or Lorna. Other people just did, and Peter didn't want to make people dislike him. Sure, loads of people already did dislike him, he was a bit of an annoying brat really, but he didn't want them talking about this sort of thing whenever his name was mentioned. Most would find it uncomfortable, abnormal, and a lot of people by now had already figured out that he was a mutant.

It was never really a secret, per say, it was just that since being a part of the X-Men and living at the X-Mansion, he hadn't had time to "borrow" Wanda's clothes or buy his own. He hadn't brought it up, never really felt the need to, it wasn't really something someone just said.

So when he finally found something (by which he means stole Ororo's leather skirt) and come down in it the other day, he hadn't quite expected the odd looks students or teachers or even his friends have him. People back home never really said anything, found it a weird sort of normal, it was just the purchasing that was hard back there.

"Peter? Are you aware that you're wearing a skirt?" Scott asked bluntly, trying not to stare. Jeez, Peter had really nice legs. "Yes, I am. Why?" Peter asked, looking slightly confused. It was fair to say that a lot of the time, Peter forgot to mention things about himself and then sort of just do them. Like one time, he'd taken his ADHD meds out in the open as he'd forgotten to take them as soon as he woke up - apparently he'd forgotten to mention he had ADHD. And apparently, he'd forgotten to mention to people that he wore whatever the fuck he wanted and didn't give a flipping shit what anyone else thought.

"Hey, that's mine!" Ororo exclaimed. She seemed to be the only one without a concerned look of her face. Back in Egypt, anyone wore a skirt cause it was hot there. She was used to it, but apparently Americans and Brits weren't. "Sorry, but I didn't bring any of mine. Also, I'm pretty sure my sisters taken them. Probably for payback for the times I've taken hers." Peter chuckled, searing himself down between Ororo and Jean to eat. 

Charles handed home a bowl of cereal before looking down at his attire. "Peter, I'm not particularly sure how the students of this school are going to take this... part of you. Whilst I understand that you can wear what you want, most grew up in places where... you couldn't really be yourself. You had to be what society wanted you to be and... I don't think they saw many things like this." Everyone could tell that Charles was simply trying to help Peter out, but Peter and Ororo clearly had different views.

"But why? Everyone had home has skirts, some men even wear dresses!" Ororo exclaimed. "Those are more like robes, though." Scott chimed in. "The students can say what they want, Prof, but I'm not taking it off." Peter scowled. "What if you stretch it? It's still mine." Ororo argued. "I have a spare if you want it, Peter. I generally don't wear skirts and I think Ororo wants hers back." Jean offered. Everything went silent.

Jean hadn't spoken yet this morning, and had one of the more worried-looking faces when Peter first walked in. She hadn't seen much of this sort of thing, much of anything really outside the X-Mansion save the first seven years of her life without Charles Xavier in it. Jean wasn't really that open minded, not by any means. Though she wasn't discriminative or prejudiced, some things that weren't exactly the most ordinary (apart from the whole mutant thing) weren't exactly what she generally hoped for in most people, as a kind way of putting it.

"Yes, please." Peter mumbled, looking down. He didn't get on with Jean much, not since going to space, and not much before either. Maybe it had something to do with his crush on Scott but Jean dating him for ages (before dumping him two weeks back) or maybe it had something to do with her sour attitude or how she generally thought she had the freakiest and most dangerous mutation, which caused her to come across in a bad light to Peter. But the fact that she was offering him something of her own, a skirt no less - stereotypical girls clothing - perhaps moved her up a few spaces on Peters likeness scale. 

Jean smiled at him and stood up, leaving the room. When she returned, she had a dark red skirt in hand, still matching the black AC/DC shirt Peter was currently wearing with Ororo's skirt. Peter left to switch, handing Ororo back her skirt when he returned. "Thanks." He grinned at Jean.

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his bare, shaven leg. He titled his head to the side to see Scott, smirking at him slightly. He pulled Peter closer to him, close enough to whisper seductively into his ear: "Looking good, Maximoff. You should wear this stuff more often." Peter pulled back, blushing. 

Guess this was another Peter thing the team had to get used to.


End file.
